


Day 22: Blanket Forts and Fairy Lights

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Keith (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 13:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16476686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: There are always two sides to every coin. Sometimes you just have to work a little harder to see the other side.Part 22 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 22: Blanket Forts and Fairy Lights

**Day 22: Blanket Forts and Fairy Lights**

 

Lance snickered behind the cushions of the lounge couch that acted as both a door and a wall of the fort he built in the middle of the lounge. Inside the large, soft structure were Lance, Pidge, and Hunk. Keith stood outside the door with Shiro and rolled his eyes with his arms crossed.

“Sorry boys.” Lance smirked “Kids only!”

“Suck it, old dudes.” Pidge helpfully supplied from somewhere within, out of sight.

Shiro smiled “Now guys, are you sure this is really mature-”

“Uh.” The blue paladin cut in with a smirk “Duh? We are in an elaborately made pillow fort that was built by not one, but _two_ engineers and a interior designer with Disney music playing and a nap corner. Of course this is mature,  _ Shiro.” _

There was a pause as the two made eye contact. Defiant blue eyes that reflected the sea versus the dark onyx eyes that felt  infantile. Darkness and the ocean going head to head. But the spell that wrapped around the two was broken when Shiro smiled smugly.

“I’m technically six.”

Another pause. This time Lance’s eyes seemed to widen in remembrance. Shiro was born on a leap year. So, yeah.  _ Technically  _ the man in front of him was six. Looking over his shoulder at the other two within, getting nods of approval from the both of them, the blue paladin turned back to the Japanese man. “Welcome to the club!”

The ‘youngest’ turned to Keith and stuck out his tongue playfully as he entered the pillow castle. The latter rolled his eyes and threw his gloved hands into the air dramatically.

“Maybe next time,  _ mullet. _ ”

The red paladin scoffed, but a smirk rested on his face nonetheless “In your dreams,  _ lover boy.” _

Without waiting for a reply the Korean turned and walked out of the room, and if Lance had to guess, to the training room. Did that man ever take a break? It didn’t seem like it.

As Keith’s steps echoed down the hallway of the ancient building, thoughts he usually kept on the back burner began to surround the front of his mind. Things he didn’t dare ponder on in fear of what he may say. Of what may slip past the walls he’s built over the years. That was just something he couldn’t let happen.

When he snapped back to the present, thoughts seeming to blur the corners of his vision, the red paladin found himself in the training room. Not that he could say he was surprised. Beating things, pushing himself to new extremes and feeling the pull of his muscles, was his coping mechanism. It wasn’t exactly healthy, he  _ knew  _ that. But this...this was all he knew.

“Gladiator, level four!” Keith yelled into the empty room a little louder than he needed. But it seemed that he just couldn’t  _ hear. _

Everything was to loud, too loud,  _ too loud,  _ **_too loud._ **

 

Meanwhile, back in the fort a ways from the training room, Lance laid down on a mound of soft pillows, blanket pulled up to his shoulders. He wasn’t really  _ doing  _ anything. Not like the other three were.

Pidge was tinking away on her laptop, doing who knows what. Knowing her, something illegal that none of them were going to mention. Hunk had his tablet open, saying something about how he wanted to learn new recipes to make with his leftover ingredients until they get to the next planet. Anything to avoid food goo. And Shiro, bless his six year old soul, had fallen asleep pretty much as soon as his body hit the pillows.

The blue paladin on the other hand, found himself gazing into the fairy lights along the inside of the fort. The light was calming, unlike the overbearing white lights in the training room that made it kind of look like a hospital. These lights were warm, a safer version of a candle glow that fit with the rest of the theme in the large safe space.

The Cuban thought back to the previous conversation with Keith.  _ ‘Maybe next time,  _ mullet. _ ’ ‘In your dreams, lover boy.’ _

He closed his blue eyes slowly, the fairy lights leaving his vision, although the warmth seemed to stay. As he felt himself drift off, those two sentences played in his head.

 

If only Keith knew, and if only Lance realized, that he latter did dream of peace between the two paladins.


End file.
